You're So Last Summer
by DoggyDog13
Summary: Songfic: You're So Last Summer by Taking Back Sundy. Things haven't been going right between Mikau and Lulu, somehow there is a distance between them getting bigger and bigger...


You're So Last Summer, Taking Back Sunday.

Me: I do not own the legend of Zelda, nor the song you're So Last Summer, by Taking Back Sunday.

Summary: Things haven't been going right between Mikau and Lulu, somehow there is a cold distance between them getting bigger and bigger...

Note that the when the song comes in it will be in italics.

000000000000000000000000000000000 You're So Last Summer, Mikaus Pov 0000000000000000000000000000000000

_She said... "Don't let it go to your head, boys like you are a dime a dozen. (You hear that a dime a dozen.)_

I woke up with pounding migraine from last night. Not only was there a stressful concert, with booze, drugs, and crap, but I also had a fight with Lulu. What happened is a bunch of girls were swooning over me and then Lulu somehow ran off during the after show. What I did was I followed her to where she went and she was drinking some booze and was drunk. She started yelling and getting all-mad at me.

I regret what I told her. I had called her a bitch, hoe, slut, and every name in the book. It was the pills that I took last night. "I'm sorry Lulu..." I whispered into my room. Then a knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Mikau! You awake? We can't find Lulu anywhere, and we'd thought she'd be with you"  
The voice was definitely Evan.

_You're a touch over rated. You're a lush. ...And I hate it. And these grass stains on my knees...They don't mean a thing_.

I then got up straightening out my fins and answered the door, "No, Evan I haven't seen her since the after show last night... But uh I'm willing to help anything for Lulu."

Then Evan chuckled, "I knew you and Lulu always had something for each other. Boy is Japas going to be jealous."

I then waved my hand, "Aw Evan it's nothing, in fact it's quite the opposite Lulu and I are kind of in a fight now and well lets just say I don't think she wants anything to do with me at the moment."

Evan then was silenced and scratched the back of his head, "Hey man sorry to hear that.  
Well when you two make out- oops I mean make up... Heh."

I rolled my eyes and rushed passed him to gaze out at the ocean to clear out my thoughts.  
I then talked out loud, "Man Lulu if you were here right now I would apologize to you and say I was just going with those girls to make you jealous..."

"And what else?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Lulu! Umm your safe..." Then my pale blue face turned a crimson red.

She then walked towards me with her hips switching. Lulu also had a sly look on her face.

_All I need to know is that I'm something that you're missing. It's pathetic._

"Why is it you want to make me jealous...Mikau?"

"Erm nothing I was just- uh... Well Evan, Japas, and Tito were looking for you." I closed my eyes for a brief moment and when I opened them Lulu was right there close as ever, so close I could feel her breath on my lips.

"Umm Lulu... Ok I'll say it now I am really sorry about last night I never meant what I said, hell I would write a song to tell you how sorry I am. It was the pills and the pressure... I'm sorry"  
I then prayed that she would accept it.

_You could slit my throat and with my one last gasping breath I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt. It's pathetic_.

"Hmm, well Mikau we could kiss and make up or I could slap you and walk inside. I like to intimidate you so I will kiss you and then walk inside." Lulu then held me around the neck and kissed me with her salty lips.

Her purple eyes then shut as my black eyes shut then just as they opened there Lulu was walking back inside. I then extended my arm out, "Lulu! Wait, do you except my apology or still hate me for this?"

_Maybe I should hate your for this. I never did ever quite get that far (Get what?). But the truth is I would never lie to you, unless I had to (that is...). I'll do what I got to._

Lulu then whirled around, "Both... See you at band practice today and tell everyone I was just busy that's all." She then turned back around and went inside.

I then turned around to face the ocean to think. I smiled to myself and felt where Lulu had kissed me, it had been the best kiss of my life because it was from her. It was the best one because it wasn't just from some over-rated fan girl it was from the girl. "Mikau! We found Lulu your little heart doesn't have to worry anymore!" I then heard the one laugh that I knew who it was from, Japas.

"Ah Japas. I know, she was out here then we talked and she went back inside. So I suppose I should be getting ready for band practice." I calmly sighed.

"Don't worry we don't have to have a jam session today, did Lulu mention me at all? Hah just kidding I know she's not interested in me." Japas then gave me a pat on the back and we both walked to our rooms.

_If you only knew as half as much as you pretend to.. ...You're a liar, and I'm just bad news..._

I sat in my room and started fiddling around with my guitar with the occasional power chords and such. "Hmmm, ah perfect!" I then formed lyrics and a kick guitar riffs. This would be my song for Lulu.

About an hour later I went to the shell for band practice. Soon after I arrived Evan, Japas,  
Tito, and finally Lulu arrived. I stared at her but she returned no gaze.

_A wishful thinker with the worst intentions, and this will be the last chance you'll get to drop my name._

I then got up my courage and spoke, "Guys I want to play something that I wrote... For Lulu."

Pulling out my guitar I started the intro and took the mic.

_She said..._

_"Don't let it go to your head, boys like you are a dime a dozen_

_(You hear that a dime a dozen)_

_You're a touch over rated._

_You're a lush,_

_...And I hate it._

_And these grass stains on my knees..._

_..they don't mean a thing."_

_All I need to know is that I'm something that you're missing._

_It's pathetic._

_You could slit my throat, and with my one last gasping breath, I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt._

_It's pathetic._

_Maybe I should hate you for this._

_I never really did ever quite get that far._

_(Get what?)_

_But the truth is I would never lie to you,_

_Unless I had to, (that is)_

_I'll do what I got to._

_If you only knew half as much as you pretend to..._

_...You're a liar, and I'm just bad news..._

_A wishful thinker with the worst intentions,_

_And this will be that last chance you'll get to drop my name._

Everyone but Lulu then clapped. I frowned upon that, thinking that Lulu took my song the wrong way. I sighed but when band practice was over I went to my room, "Your late Mikau"  
I heard Lulu's voice say from my room.

"Lulu?" I questioned.

"Mikau I loved your song... This time kiss me and I won't walk away, just a kiss..." Lulu then got quieter.

With that I set my guitar down and walked towards her. I then wrapped my tattooed arms around her slim waist as her frail arms around my neck into a close embrace. "So I am forgiven?"

"Exactly..." Then afterwards we shared a warm simple kiss with a bloom of love that ended in summer but began the following, which was today...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please review! I know you may not like the couple

But I want to see what people think!


End file.
